kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
First Guy To Get A Boner Loses
''First Guy to Get a Boner Loses ''is the first episode of the fourth season. Kenny and Spenny must refrain from getting erections for as long as they possibly can, the first one to do so losing the competition. The Competition Kenny tells possibly false stories which involve Spenny getting sexually aroused over him. The guys are made to wear speedo-style bathing suits which won't hide any possible erections which may present themselves. Kenny asks his crew to use a drum pedal to strike his genitals, an action he quickly comes to regret. Simultaneously, Kenny and Spenny tell the story of when Spenny made a presentation in front of his school, and he got so nervous that he developed an erection in front of the entire student body, which Spenny describes as a very humiliating experience. Kenny's plan revolves around constructing similar circumstances: stressing Spenny out to the point where he gets an erection. Kenny consults his doctor brother Ronnie for advice on how to stress him out, and Ronnie offers his words of getting Spenny in a stressful situation from which he cannot escape. Kenny manifests this tactic in the form of a lie detector test, during which Kenny asks Spenny humiliating sexual questions. He later attempts to seduce Spenny, but the session is interrupted when Kenny notices a professional pants stuffer (fake rubber genitals) in Spenny's bathing suit. Kenny continues to call Spenny gay, and claims the latter's been in love with him for a long time. Spenny reveals that he has plans, the details of which he refuses to divulge, while Kenny dresses as a cat and laps milk from a saucer as a way of arousing Spenny. Having had enough of Kenny's antics, Spenny decides to leave the house for the day. He returns to find Kenny in the kitchen with a suggestively shaped kielbasa, which Kenny fellates. After dinner, Spenny goes to bed, only to be interrupted by Kenny. Spenny offers to orally stimulate Kenny is that's what it takes, but quickly backs down when Kenny's member is mere inches from his face. He wrestles Kenny out of his room. Kenny is frustrated that Spenny is keeping his cool much more than he usually does. That night, Spenny wakes up early to catch Kenny with morning wood, but his efforts prove fruitless. The next day, Kenny revisits Ronnie, and requests ways of avoiding getting erections temporarily. Ronnie injects a nerve block in his penis, numbing Kenny's genitalia. Meanwhile, Spenny meets with his cousin Bianca Gross, on whom Kenny's had a long time crush, and asks her to seduce Kenny to the point of him getting an erection, unaware of the nerve block. Bianca strips for Kenny in his bedroom, but when he moves the action to the bed, Spenny intervenes and saves Bianca from Kenny's unwanted advances. The three of them wrestle on the bed for a bit, and Spenny claims Kenny is gay for not having an erection. Spenny sees his inevitable downfall in that an outright seduction did nothing to arouse Kenny. While Spenny works out, Kenny attempts to give him a homemade enema, and they engage in a wedgie fight. They go to a nightclub during daytime hours and choose dancers for each other, and they will each receive simultaneous lap dances. Spenny chooses an attractive brunette for Kenny, but Kenny has chosen a man named Hugo to dance for Spenny. They each receive lap dances, to which Kenny is immune thanks to his nerve block. Spenny strains after a few minutes of dancing, and eventually he loses the competition from an erection he claims came from a combination of looking at Kenny's dancer and the feeling of Hugo's grinding on his genitals.